


the gift

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, it's harry's first christmas and ben wants to be nice, some more soft benry alright i'm trash for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: (DEARDESCENDANTS’ 12 DAYS OF HOLIDAYS DAY 10: GIFTS)or it's harry's first time celebrating christmas and ben wants to be nice.(A BENRY ONE SHOT)
Relationships: Ben & Harry Hook, Ben/Harry Hook
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	the gift

Auradon wasn’t so bad, Harry guessed.

Sure, there were rules. A lot of rules. Harry didn’t exactly like to be told what to do but somehow all the rules gave him a sense of security and order that he never had before. So, he didn’t mind them, for the most part. He found the lack of leather and self-expression from the Auradon kids baffling. He also hated their entitled attitude towards the villain kids. But at least, he didn’t have to be worried about people stealing from him or trying to beat him up. He had a comfortable bed and tons of food that he could eat without worrying about it being spoiled, rotten or moldy. And the best part of it all: he didn’t have to deal with his father or his sisters.

_‘This isn’t so bad’_

That was Harry’s first thought as he woke up that morning, in the dorm that was assigned to him and his friend Gil, who for some reason, was nowhere to be found. A year had passed since that, give or take. A lot had happened but, at the same time, Harry still felt like he was adjusting to this new life.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Out of all of his friends, only one cared enough to knock. He rolled his eyes because, to be fair, none of his friends would ever knock on his door this early in the morning. He smiled as he pulled a shirt and put it on to open the door.

“Yer Majesty,” Harry bowed obnoxiously with a playful, yet charming grin as he opened the door to find Ben on the other side.

Ben. If anyone had told Harry that he’d be friends with the King of Auradon, he’d laugh in their face. That was the biggest surprise. Alas, they were. Until Harry figured something else out. Ben made him feel _things_. Things Harry knew weren’t allowed on the Isle. Things Harry didn’t think he’d ever feel. He wouldn’t dare tell Ben, no way. For a number of reasons.

“Hi, Harry,” Ben smiled at him. “Can I come in?”

Harry moved out of the way to let Ben in. Harry really liked what he was seeing. Ben was wearing a pair of white sneakers, jeans and a navy blue hoodie. Casual clothes suited him best. Especially because it meant he had no King related duties to take care of that day.

“What do ah owe the pleasure?” Harry asked while closing the door.

“Well, I have something for you, so I thought I’d stop by,” Ben explained, showing Harry a glittery bag.

“… For me?” Harry furrowed his brows, confused. “Why?”

Ben smiled.

“Because it’s Christmas,”

Harry scratched the back of his neck and sat on the bed.

“Christmas…” He repeated slowly, almost as if he had never heard of it. He had, though. He was familiar with holidays and some traditions. They just didn’t mean anything on the Isle. He didn’t forget it was Christmas but he’s only been in Auradon for a year and is used to not thinking anything of it.

Ben sat down next to him with a bit of an embarrassed frown.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to upset you. But I know this is your first time celebrating Christmas. So, I got you a Christmas gift,”

Harry eyed the bag Ben was still holding, processing his words. The idea of anyone being nice to him without a catch was still something he was getting used to.

“W-Why are ye givin’ me a gift?” He could feel his cheeks getting warm. “Ah didn’t- Ah don’t have anything tae give ye,”

Ben shook his head and chuckled. Now Harry’s chest felt warm and he didn’t really know what to do about it.

“I’m not expecting anything back. I just thought… You’re my friend and I thought you deserved something nice,” He placed the bag on Harry’s lap. “Here,”

Harry looked at the bag again. It felt a bit heavy on his lap and he started to feel curious about what was inside. He even felt excited. This was a first for him. Getting a gift. From a friend (well, a friend he was crushing on that also happened to be the King, but a friend nonetheless). So, he opened the bag and took out the gift, all wrapped with red wrapping paper. He stared at it for a bit, taking it in before ripping the wrapping paper off. And boy, _that felt nice._

“What’s this?” He muttered to himself and opened the cardboard box in his hand. Then he gasped.

“Mate…”

Harry carefully took out a camera from the box, holding it in his hand.

“I know you like photography; you’re even taking the class. And I thought you deserved to have your own camera, instead of using the ones the teachers hand out. That’s vintage and all, because you might want to reveal your own photos but if you’d rather have a digital one, I can—“

“ _Mate_ ,”

Harry interrupted Ben’s rambling, holding his free hand up and looking at him with a mix of emotions.

But turns out, Harry didn’t know what to say. What could he say that expressed what he was feeling? _What was he feeling, anyway?_ He wouldn’t know. Feelings and emotions were another thing he was still trying to figure out.

So, against his better judgement, against everything he was ever told not to do or feel while growing up, against all odds, Harry didn’t say a word. He leaned and crashed his lips on Ben’s, instead. And a fire ignited on his chest, burning, electrifying and warm. He wouldn’t know how to explain it but he knew what it was now.

However, his little outburst of bravery died out and the kiss ended as quickly as it started. Harry pulled away, his face and his chest burning up. He didn’t want to look at Ben, truly. That was not supposed to happen. Ben was not supposed to know he made Harry feel things. He missed how Ben’s own cheeks were pink and how there was a smile on his face.

“Hey, look at me,”

Harry looked. He wasn’t sure why, it wasn’t like Ben was going to tell him to kiss him again or anything. But he looked anyway. And was so surprised to see Ben smiling at him.

“Ah- Ah didn’t know how else tae thank ye… for the gift, ah mean. Words aren’t my thing,” Harry tried to explain himself, rather embarrassed.

“Sometimes you don’t need words, Harry,” Ben smiled at him again. “It’s funny, though, I thought you said you didn’t have a gift for me,” Ben then pointed out.

Harry blinked. He wasn’t following.

“But ah don’t. What are ye talkin’ aboot?”

Ben brushed his fingers on his lips and Harry almost choked. _Ben meant the kiss._

“That was…”

“You wanted to do it, right?”

Harry felt everything burning up again. _Yes_ , of course he wanted to do it. But should he say it?

“ _Aye_ ,” He replied. It’s not like he could run from this. “Ah just didn’t know how, ye know? Ah mean, yer the King and I’m—“

“You’re what? Harry, I’m the King but I’m also just Ben. And you’re Harry and that’s all that matters,” Ben shrugged. “And you did a better job than me; I chickened out every time,”

Harry let his words sink in again. Ben didn’t care about the fact that he was a pirate, the son of Captain Hook, a villain kid. He was his friend and liked him for who he is. He slowly looked at Ben, the last thing he said hitting him like a tidal wave.

“Wait… Hold on. Do ye... ye know,”

Ben just nodded. Because sometimes words weren’t needed. Harry leaned in again and kissed Ben once more, this time, with thought. Harry wasn’t a bad kisser. He wasn’t used to being gentle while doing so, but he kissed just fine for Ben, who kissed him back happily, not really believing that the handsome pirate he developed a crush on not only liked him back but was kissing him on Christmas Day.

After they pulled away, Harry said the only thing he thought was right at the time.

“Merry Christmas, Ben,”

Ben grinned.

“Merry Christmas, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> Yeah, I know I totally skipped yesterday's drabble but it was impossible to sit and write bla bla but here i am today!
> 
> Benry nation, how we feeling? Here's some more of them! Enjoy, see you tomorrow, hopefully!
> 
> :) x


End file.
